1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly for high-speed transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
HDMI (High-definition Digital Multimedia Interface) connector has become a main interconnection interface for consumer device, since it is defined by HDMI commission in April, 2002. An conventional HDMI cable connector includes an insulative housing, a plurality of contacts supported by the insulative housing, a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing, a cable with wires therein terminated to the contacts. In addition, an insulator is molded over connection area between the contacts and the wires to enhance mechanical connection therebetween. However, the plastic material of the melted insulator may extrude into terminal passages, and result in some problems.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.